Presagio
by MisoraYuki
Summary: Un sueño que no pensó que se volvería realidad, lo hizo. Justo en Navidad, se sufre pero como la nieve esta se derrite.


Este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja espero que os guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

Presagio

Seria de noche cuando desperté completamente asustada, respirando entrecortadamente sentándome en mi cama, llevé mi mano a la altura de mi pecho para notar que este latía tan salvaje mente que sentía que se me saldría o explotaría de un momento a otro. Mis ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas y dejando de lado mi corazón llevé mis manos a la cara para intentar ocultar mi llanto.

-No puede ser…no puede ser cierto…yo…yo…no quiero que pase eso…no quiero- era lo único que me repetía mientras incesantemente las lagrimas salían al azar de mis ojos, en silencio me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a mi ventana para ver a través de ella a la luna que se levantaba en lo alto del cielo.

Pero aún así viendo un paisaje tan hermoso las lágrimas continuaban saliendo, me abracé a mi misma intentando auto consolarme, pero ese paisaje solo me recordaba algo.

-_Ella y yo somos como el sol y la luna, ella es como el sol que brilla con su propia fuerza, mientras yo soy como la luna necesito la energía de alguien más para poder seguir._

Con ese ultimo pensamiento me dirigí a mi cama para poder descansar, lo que se me hacia imposible, el recuerdo de ese sueño…no esa pesadilla me estaba matando en vida, intentando calmarme repitiéndome "Solo es un sueño" me alivie rápidamente consiguiendo dormir. Sin saber lo equivocada que estaba.

Al día siguiente mi rutina fue casi normal, excepto por el hecho que estaba nevando, me vestí con el uniforme de mi colegio, poniéndome una capilla lila claro encima y salí de mi casa con dirección a mi centro educativo, mientras caminaba iba recordando lo que me había pasado el día anterior.

_Estaba en clases y como siempre estaba pendiente del chico que me fascinaba, Naruto Uzumaki, me había enamorado de él por completo desde que lo conocí me encantaba su actitud de jamás darse por vencido y su amabilidad conmigo, siempre estaba sonriente y cuando le preocupaba algo le veía el lado divertido de las cosas, creo que además de amarlo, lo admiraba. Era todo lo opuesto a mí._

_Ese día, el profesor nos puso un tema que tuve la suerte de entender instantáneamente, al primer ejercicio que nos dio lo resolví al instante, me sentí bien conmigo misma, ya que después de todo nunca he sido brillante en nada, no soy nada inteligente, ni buena en los deportes. No, él que si lo es, es mi primo Neji Hyuuga el estudia en la misma escuela que yo, y es muy brillante y talentoso, el orgullo de mi familia. Tengo miedo de hablarle y a su molestia, yo nunca he sido buena en una conversación siendo que cuando hablo aburro a las personas, siento que todos se aburren de mí._

_Perdida un instante en mi alegría me giré para ver de nuevo a ese chico que me robaba el aliento, al verlo desentendido y tratando de concentrase no pude evitar sentir pena, deseaba ayudarle pero no me atrevía a decírselo estaba totalmente inutilizada por mi constante timidez._

_-¿Hinata puedes ayudarme?- fue lo que me gritó llamándome, haciendo dar un brinco a mi corazón de alegría y susto._

_Me acerque a su asiento para ayudarle y él me apartó una silla poniéndola a su lado, ofreciéndome a que me sentara. Todavía no podía creerlo, pero hice caso, estar a su lado era como un sueño, sentirlo tan cerca, escuchar su voz, era todo para mi. Al terminar de indicarle el resolvió el ejercicio y se fue a la mesa del profesor para hacérselo revisar mientras yo todavía con el corazón acelerado regresé a mi sitio, un poco triste de que sentirme solo usada por él. Al verlo regresar con una sonrisa en su rostro me la dirigió a mí._

_-Gracias Hinata, te debo la vida_

_Mi corazón se aceleró más y sentí una alegría en mi era la primera vez que alguien me agradecía algo, me sentía útil para alguien y ya no me sentía un estorbo._

Pero por que justo después de un día tan maravilloso tenía que soñar algo semejante, no encontraba ninguna relación, sintiendo caer unos copos de nieve en mi rostro convirtiéndose en agua y confundiéndose con mis lágrimas, me sonreí recordándome que solo era un sueño.

Todo transcurrió como siempre, cuando a la hora del receso decidí darme una vuelta por la biblioteca para devolver un libro que había pedido prestado, la bajar al patio vi como Ino me llamaba y mi hacía señas para que me acercara igual como hacía Tenten, me acerque a ellas notando que estaba Sakura con ellas. Las cuatro somos amigas, yo conozco a Ino por que tenemos muchas cosa en común, que casi parecemos hermanas y entramos en un ambiente de confianza muy cercano, al igual que con Tenten, ella a pesar de ser muy buena amiga es muy comprensiva se que le gusta a mi primo Neji aunque no quiero meterme en ese asunto por que quiero respetar la decisión de mi amiga. Y por último Sakura a ella la conozco por Ino, es muy inteligente y apreciada por los maestros, tal y como lo es Ino, pero aunque Ino diga de vez en cuando que no aguanta a Sakura, se que no es así, por que ambas fueron amigas mucho más antes de que yo las conociera, aunque no entro en un ambiente de confianza con Sakura, me incomoda un poco sus comentario sobre mi aspecto o mi comportamiento, pero se que es muy buena.

-…Y como les iba diciendo él me acompaño a mi casa y me detuvo diciéndome que me quería que yo le gustaba…hasta lloró un poco sentí pena y le dije que si-contaba completamente alegre Sakura mientras se sonrojaba un poco dando algunos saltos de felicidad.

-Felicidades-declaré mientras la abrazaba pero algo no me quedaba claro-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Naruto

No deje de sonreír ni un instante, mientras algo en mi interior que ayer había nacido estaba muriendo y despedazándose lentamente en mi interior, provocándome una agonía muy profunda, aguanté las ganas de llorar suplantándolas por una sonrisa. Escuchando la alegría de Sakura, parecía que con cada palabra me sentía peor, pero lo que me hacía sentir mucho peor era que la alegría de una persona me hiciera sentir mal, no podía sentirme más miserable, que egoísta estaba siendo.

Tenten e Ino cambiaron el tema, ya que ambas sabían lo que yo sentía por Naruto lo importante que era para mí, y creo que se dieron cuenta que ya había sido suficiente tortura por un día, acabando el receso subimos a nuestra aula. Conmigo todavía en shock, Tenten trataba de animarme pero yo no me sentía con ganas de nada, lo que me temía se había realizado lo peor que temía…ese sueño se había cumplido.

Toda la clase no pude concentrarme, era inútil mi corazón en shock seguía latiendo con más intensidad, sentía que cada latido me dolía, y mi mente en blanco. Mi profesora Kurenai-sensei siempre había estado al tanto de mis sentimientos por Naruto, según ella ese sentimiento era muy bueno, ya que apartaba mi mente de mis problemas personales y me llenaba de alegría. Pero ¿Ahora qué?

-Hinata terminó la clase

Levantando la vista la crucé con la de Tenten, la cual estaba muy preocupada

-Hina, ¿Estas llorando?

Levantando mi mano a mi mejilla, efectivamente si había caído una lágrima en mi rostro, limpiándomela le sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

-No solo que…no dormí bien anoche

Presintiendo que me sacaría la verdad, me levanté arguyendo que quería aire, aliviándome que la siguiente clase sería libre gracias a que el profesor no vino,salí.

Saliendo hacia el tejado, a uno de mis lugares favoritos, el cual estaba bajo la nieve, no me importó vi hacia el cielo y las lágrimas salieron de nuevo.

_-¿Quién es el afortunado?_

_-Naruto_

-NO

En ese movimiento resbalé y estuve a punto de caer por el tejado pero alguien me detuvo, giré mi mirada y me encontré con una opuesta a la mía, una oscura, solo alguien tenía esa mirada en mi salón. Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Estás bien?

Me asombró que me hablara él que nunca hablaba con nadie, volviendo mi mente a la realidad, me había salvado agarrándome por la cintura y me había acercado a su cuerpo para asegurarme.

-Gra…gracias

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro se fue.

Ese mismo día era la fiesta de Navidad, y no podía evitar sentirme peor ver a Sakura y a Naruto juntos, tenia que aguantarlo por su felicidad, la fiesta se combinaría con una fiesta con los padres. Llevando un vestido plateado y arreglándome lo mejor que pude, esperé lo mejor, sería navidad algo bueno tenía que salir. Tenía malas experiencias en las fiestas, pero quería que hoy fuera diferente.

El primer baile lo tuve que bailar con uno de mis primos, por alguna razón ese día Neji no vino. En las dos columnas de parejas de bailes que se formaron justo detrás de nosotros se puso Naruto, espalda a espalda con mi pareja. El se giraba de momento a momento para verme me traía recuerdos dolorosos en otros bailes. Durante el descanso fui a preguntarle por que no bailaba con Sakura.

-Terminamos

Me sentí mal y le dije que ¿por qué? Sakura era maravillosa que de seguro él le había hecho algo ¿Qué podía hacer? Parte de mi saltaba pero la otra me lo reprochaba. Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Al final de cuentas Sakura era mi amiga.

La segunda parte del baile, tuve que bailar con otro de mis primos, él siempre me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma, pero esa noche, lo veía molesto, al mirarlo me recordó algo.

La primera vez que baile con Naruto.

_Lo habían obligado a bailar conmigo, yo estaba alegre pero él molesto ignoraba mi mirada y la hacía a un lado. Odiaba eso._

Creo que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido por que empezó a comportarse alegre, pero el daño estaba hecho. Termine con sufrimiento el baile y salí del salón, no me importaba que estuviera nevando, no me importaba que me hiciera frio. Desahogaba mi corazón con mis lágrimas en compañía de la luna y las estrellas.

-No puedo más

Pronto sentí unas manos abrazándome por la espalda, estaba cálida.

-No pudo más…no puedo aguantar verte llorar, verte sufrir por culpa de ese amor no correspondido, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que Naruto, no quiero…no quiero verte llorar de nuevo, no quiero verte triste.

Esa voz era, la de Sasuke Uchiha, me giré para abrazarlo y ver sus ojos que tiernamente se me dirigían a los míos, nunca habría pensado que seria importante para alguien.

-Siempre estabas a mi lado…siempre tú…

-Estaba enamorado de ti

No podía pedir más, con el fondo de las voces del salón gritando Feliz Navidad y las campanadas de las 12 abrazados con Sasuke, nos miramos largamente.

-Feliz Navidad

Robándome mi primer beso, me miró alegre sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Feliz Navidad Hinata.

FIN

**Notas de Autor: **Espero que os haya gustado, esta historia estaba basada en una parte de mi vida, una muy traumática parte de mi vida. Los personajes fueron inspirados en mis amigos, compañeros, familiares, profesores. Naruto es la combinación de dos chicos que quise mucho, y bueno ya vieron lo que pasó; Kurenai-sensei es la combinación de dos profesoras que siempre me animaban mucho y Sasuke, bueno no existe en mi vida pero espero encontrarlo pronto.

Feliz Navidad.


End file.
